


take me out

by sskkyyrraa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif works at a pizza shop and Simmons is absolutely awful at texting. They order take out and everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me out

' _Hey._

_You've been Simmonsized.'_

 

Grif slips into the walk-in freezer, pulling his phone from his back pocket when he feels it buzz. He glances down and reads the message, falling back against one of the shelves. With a frown he reads it a second time, not sure if there's a joke there that he doesn't get. Then he feels bad because what if it's some “inside joke” between the two of them. It wouldn't be the first time Simmons will reference something that Grif is supposed to understand but never does. He decides it's better to just ignore it and face whatever consequences it'll come with. He's at work, he can claim he was distracted or something. He types out a casual ' _sup_ ' and sets his phone to the side. Grif flips the top flap of the dough box back and forth while he waits for Simmons to get back to him.

 

' _I'm kind of hungry. When's your break?_

_You've been Simmonsized.'_

 

This time Grif laughs because he gets it. Simmons has a stupid signature on his text messages. It's a new thing and he's positive that it's due to Donut's influence. Donut ends every message with a winky face emoji, the words ' _xoxo'_ , donut emoji, and a kissy face emoji. No one's eyes even glance over it anymore, it's just a part of the background. Grif is still laughing when he responds.

 

' _30min pls dont eat w/o me'_

 

After a moment of thought, he sends a second text.

 

_'do u have a signature on ur txts now lmao'_

 

There's no response for a few minutes and while Grif is waiting a coworker peeks in to check on him. Grif waves her off and waves his phone to show that he's alright. The coworker rolls her eyes and leaves him behind. He can hear her telling another coworker that he's fine.

 

_'What? No. Do you want Chinese? I'm going to order right now._

_You've been Simmonsized.'_

 

_'u just did it again!!!!! n dont ask stpid questions obv I want chinese wat r u an idiot_

_ill pick u up when break starts'_

 

Grif slides his phone back into his pocket and grabs the marinara sauce he was sent to get. The cold is starting to seep through his sweatshirt and though it's a welcome relief from the heat of the kitchen, there's only so much he can handle. He tosses his sweatshirt into the corner, the sauce on the counter to thaw, and gets back to work. By the time break comes he's forgotten about Simmons stupid signature. He's getting settled in his car when he pulls his phone out and reads the next series of texts.

 

' _I have no idea what you're talking about._

_You've been Simmonsized._

 

_Do you want egg rolls?_

_You've been Simmonsized._

 

_Never mind. I got it anyways._

_You've been Simmonsized.'_

 

Grif glares at his phone before angrily sending a text and putting his phone in his cup holder and backing out of the pizza shop and heading home. At a red light he glances down at his phone and smirks at the response, not bothering to respond.

 

' _if u dont get rid of that shit rn im never coming home I s2g'_

 

_'See you in five! I love you!'_

 

Much better. 


End file.
